


Trees

by orphan_account



Category: Any With A Male Character
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew how precious our world was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razorbladecass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/gifts), [MariaMediaOverThere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/gifts), [Roosterbytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/gifts).



> So, I've been writing this on and off for about a couple months. I started it, then I kinda abandoned it until I would see it in my "Unfinished Works" folder. I finally wrote an ending I was happy with, so I decided to do some editing and post it here.
> 
> Oh, and the reason why I gifted it to razorbladecass, RoosterBytes and MariaMediaHere is because I consider them to be the Holy Trinity of fanfictions on AO3 (you could have different opinions this is just mine), and so I decided to give something back to them. It took longer than I wanted it to, but I'm happy with the product and hope they will be too. Thank you guys for writing and being awesome.
> 
> *Oh, and I couldn't decided which fandom to write it for and which character, so you can just imagine it's one of your favs or something*

He walked down the pavement, slowly and steadily as he looked around at the dark buildings and road, the only lights appearing from the bedrooms of people who were not yet asleep, just like he.

He never really slept at night, he was just never tired. In fact, it seemed as though he was more energetic at night than in the day. As soon as the dark wisps of dusk began to settle around the quiet town, he would immediately grab his bookbag and begin to trek around the neighborhood, admiring the soft stillness that settled around him, rarely broken by the rumble and bright lights of a car passing by. 

Often times he would find himself in the woods, never meaning to go but somehow, there he was. He never realized where he was until he was well into the forest, and by that time he couldn’t care less where he was. If it was peaceful and unbroken by man’s diluting creations, he couldn’t care less.

He sighed sadly at this thought, grimacing at how changed and damaged the world was because of the human race. Pollution covered cities like a poisonous blanket, slowly killing the people within. But, they kept chopping down the trees that gave them oxygen and used vehicles that guzzled gas and then jettisoned it. 

He stopped, something he hardly did on his night walks, and sat to lean against an old oak tree that stood proudly with the others.

 

He sat in solitude for a moment, enjoying the soft spell the dark forest cast over him.

“Will you get cut down?” he whispered softly, wary of the silence that surrounded him.   
“Do you know what’s going on out there, in the world full of pollution and poverty and discrimination?” He huffed. “Would you do something to help humanity, or would you let them suffer the fate they brought upon themselves?”

The tree didn’t respond, which was normal, but it had him slightly upset. Why wasn’t there a place better than here? The air dirty and gritty, the ground dry and bare, the humans snarky and uptight.

 

A cricket chirped nearby, hidden in the wild tangle of plants that surrounded the path. It was a soft noise, almost hesitant, as if it were scared of being heard.

But he heard it, and smiled slightly. At least there was something alive in this forest, making it it’s home without leaving destruction in it’s wake.

 

At least something knew how precious it's world was.


End file.
